True Love kinda
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: During Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered Amy never showed up in the library and Buffy didn't turn into a rat but instead Xander tries to explain to Buffy that she's under a love spell They run to Buffy's house a vamp we all know and love shows up COMPLETE
1. Who Wants Xander?

Summary-During Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered Amy never showed up in the library and Buffy didn't turn into a rat but instead Xander tries to explain to Buffy that she's under a love spell And they run to Buffy's house a the vamp we all know and love shows up. Sounds like a B/X but is B/A.

This idea just came to me after watching Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered the other day that is like the funniest episode ever. Please read review and enjoy

Xander told her that she was under a spell when they had been in the library and she listened to what he said because she knew that her best friend would not lie to her about this. They had snuck out of the building and ran to Buffy's house. Joyce was still at work and Buffy and Xander went upstairs into Buffy's bedroom. It was getting dark out the pitch black of the night sky making the room seem incredibly dark. Despite what Xander had told her she tried yet again to seduce him.

"Alright Buffy you've gotta stop that," Xander told her as she straddled him onto the bed.

"But Xander I want you," Buffy murmured.

"Do we have to explain the you're under a spell thing again Buff?" Xander asked.

"No you don't."

"Okay Buff now lets take that raincoat off," Xander said nervously. Buffy let him take it off and in the process he grabbed Buffy's thighs. He undid all of the buttons and untied the belt and slid the raincoat from her body exposing Buffy's breasts as soon as she was completely naked he grabbed the blanket that was lying next to him and wrapped Buffy up. Neither one had noticed that Angel was peeking in from the window.

"Buffy go put some clothes on," Xander said.

"No peeking," Buffy said. Xander hid his eyes under the blanket. He was gonna have fun teasing his friend. Meanwhile Buffy was going through her drawer looking for a pair of PJ's when Xander spoke "You know Buff I never noticed that you had such a nice butt." Buffy turned around quickly but found that her friend's eyes were still hidden underneath the blanket.

"Xander don't do that."

"It was funny."

"Maybe for you," Buffy stated. "You can open your eyes now. I'm decent." Xander pulled the blanket off of his face to find a fully clothed Buffy wearing a lavender color shirt and matching pants. Buffy walked over too the window and was grabbed outside and onto the front lawn by a very pissed off looking vampire.

"Angel what do you want," Buffy asked trying very hard to sound demanding and not scared half to death. Angel grabbed her in his arms and surprised her with a kiss which was interrupted by the all brave Xander who was trying to protect his friend from the big bad vampire.

"Buffy what the hell?" It was a question he asked his friend.

Angel just grabbed her closer to him. Some part of him was jealous that anyone else would lay a hand on _his_ Buffy. 'Wait since when was she_ his_,' Angel thought then he saw the mark on her neck that proved that she _was_ his. Buffy had also wandered what the hell. "Angel?" It was asked as a question.

Angel's only response was to kiss her again. She kissed him back with just as much love and passion. "Angel what are you?" She asked as Angel carried her away.

"I'm taking you with me," Angel answered. "No one else is ever ever gonna touch you again. You are mine all mine," Angel murmured.

Reviews are good and kinda pretty laughs out loud it was kinda supposed to end there but if someone wants more I might be able to work that


	2. Who is He?

Alright to answer the big question he is Angelus not Angel sorry if I confused anyone there.

Thank you Timeree39, Blondiegrl, annie, crystalix, TammyDevil666, and tina7610813 for reviewing I feel sooooo loved and Happy that my stupid friend didn't review cause she's annoying and see I wrote more

When Buffy woke up she realized two things before she even opened her eyes. One being that there were two arms wrapped around her waist and two, Buffy realized that she was naked. Opening her eyes she realized that she was not in her room but in a familiar room. Memories of last night flew into her mind as she looked around the room.

"Angel?" Buffy murmured in question.

"Was kinda wondering when you were gonna wake up."

"Angel what the Hell are you playing at?" Buffy blurted out. It was impossible for him to care at all about her ever since he had lost his soul all he wanted was to make her life a living hell.

Some part of Angel's mind told him that she would be pissed off or think he was lying to her or trying to kill her. But he really wasn't lying or trying to kill her. All he knew was that something last night had set him off. He had come to rip her throat out but seeing her straddling Xander letting him touch her had set him off. His mind told him that Buffy was his, he had claimed her, so she was his.

"Look Buffy I'm not…." Buffy cut him off.

"No. What is this Angel? Is this your brilliant plan? I really want to know what you're playing at."

"Buffy I swear I'm not playing at anything. It's just that… I don't know last night when I saw you with Xander it, it just set me off." Angel's sincere tone had not been lost on Buffy.

"You mean it. You aren't just trying to get into my pants."

"No I'm not just trying to get into your pants, but now that you mention it that might be fun." Until that moment Buffy had never thought it possible Angel had giggled and that was scary and Buffy had seen some pretty damn scary things.

"Perv," Buffy murmured under her breath.

"You do know I heard that," Angel said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that PERV."

Buffy learned one thing at that moment she didn't have Angelus anymore but he wasn't Angel either. He was kinda in between. Not trying to torment her like Angelus and not brooding and miserable like Angel. He was both it was like she was finally meeting the real Angel. This was the real thing he was both his best and his worst parts combined and unlike everyone else he showed both parts. Buffy found that she was madly in love with each part.

PLEASE review I have to take GEPA tests all week and reviews might help in making me more happy and less stressed I have to take the ever so dull math part tomorrow it never ends. Stupid grade 8 exam thingys


	3. Flashbacks and Spike

Sorry that that took like forever but it did. Thank you crystalix, Buff, tina7610813, JC, ZombieGurl98, Blondiegrl, and Bella-Lover for your reviews

Buffy had to explain to all of her friends that Angel wasn't going to try and kill them all. It had been so hard. Xander had totally spazed out. Giles well he hadn't spazed out but he had been kind of strict. Giles had just been worried about his slayer. Ever since Angel had change a month or so ago he had been reading into all the scary, horrifying, and down right gruesome things Angelus had done. He had never supported their relationship but there was something there. The next time he saw them both together and it was love. Willow was just happy for her friend's happiness and worried that something could happen. All in all though it had went well.

Angel and Buffy had been happy together over the passing weeks. Some how Angel had scared Spike and Dru out of town. Buffy really didn't wanna know how he had run them out but he had and that was what mattered.

Xander and Cordelia were getting along surprisingly well and it had scared both Buffy and Willow. Willow and Oz were getting on well and things were going well between Buffy and Angel. For the time being everything was fine on the Hellmouth which meant that someone out there was scheming something.

Jenny and Giles were working through the bumpy road that was their relationship but everything would eventually smooth out.

Tonight Buffy had gotten the night off from Giles and was going to spend her time with Angel. They had their arguments in the past but that was the past. Angel had decided that having Buffy was more important then feeding so everything worked out. They hadn't slept together in over a month but that was just how things worked and she didn't care.

Joyce had been told by her daughter that that she and Angel were 'dating.' Buffy was thinking about the joyful conversation she and her mother had over six weeks ago as she got ready for her date.

Flashback

"My you remember that Angel guy?"

"Yeah the one that was helping you in history."

"Um yeah. I kinda thought I should tell you that he's kinda my boyfriend." The first words out of her mouth were "Buffy he's too old for you."

End Flashback

As Buffy finished with her hair she wondered why she would even want to think about that conversation that had lead to a screaming match between both mother and daughter. Buffy had no idea what so ever how her mother's opinion of Angel could have possibly changed as quickly as it had. Then she remembered the first time the two of them had actually talked.

Flashback

Buffy was upstairs in her room getting ready for her date with Angel when the doorbell rang.

"Mom can you get that?" Buffy had screamed down the stairs.

"Okay sweetie. Are you almost ready?" Joyce screamed back up.

"Yeah, mom I'll be right down."

Joyce had gone to open the door. Angel stood there in a tux.

"Come in Angel," Joyce stated in a courteous matter. Joyce had sat down and talked with Angel and she had gotten to know him a little better. Then Buffy had come down the stairs in her knee length blood red dress. If Joyce had noticed how Angel's mouth had opened she hadn't let it on. Angel had taken Buffy's arm and walked her to his car and out to dinner.

End Flashback

"Alright," Buffy murmured to herself stop thinking. Buffy was ready to go. Tonight Angel was taking her out to dinner just because he thought it proper to do so. Buffy didn't know much about Angel when he was human but in his time that was how women were treated and Angel going all 18th century on her was way weird. Buffy was a teenager of the 20th century and far from a proper young lady.

"Why am I still thinking?" Buffy asked herself.

Buffy stopped thinking and walked down the stairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. She opened it only to come face to face with Angel who looked incredibly scared, and that was nothing like Angel.

"Angel what's wrong?" Buffy asked a little freaked out. Angel was early and had not driven here but had run.

When he spoke he sounded out of breath.

"Buffy they came after me. Spike's healed and he and Dru are back in town. I thought I scared them away but they're back and Spike said he was going to kill you good and proper this time and…. "

"Calm down Angel. What's going on? And why do you sound out of breath?"

"I told you Spike and Dru are back and Spike is planning on killing you for real this time. As for being out of breath I don't know how that happened I mean cause I don't breathe and all but…"

"Good you're calmer now. How do you know that Spike and Dru are back in town? And Spike is so not gonna kill me."

"Spike came to my apartment and he wasn't in a wheelchair and he was set on killing you."

"He can't come in here and my mom is away buying stuff for the gallery in New York, so I guess you're staying here with me," Buffy said with a wicked grin that did not go unnoticed by Angel.

Spike wanted to kill Buffy and the Slayer should be out and ready to kill him, but this Slayer seemed more intent on taking her boyfriend upstairs and into bed.

This chapte r in my opinion is longer and kinda boring I'm not sure so review andtell me how boring it is PLEASE


	4. More Sex and The Phone

Just to let everyone know I might not be updating this story for a while because I wanna work on my other story Surprises

This isn't a new chapter and I'm kinda sorry that it has been forever this is still the same chapter as before so if you read it already it is the SAME as before I just wanted to say it might be a while before the next chapter and I didn't wanna add another chapter to say that but I promise that I'll try and update soon. And I forgot to do this the easy way where ya use the Backup/Export thing I'm stupid.

Alright I'm gonna do this first. Thank you vanillagigglez, tina7610813, Moonjava, Blondiegrl, funkydevil206, crystalix, and pnkymnky for your reviews.

Funkydevil206 this story is gonna be a Buffy Angel all the way even though I myself am quite the spuffy fan this story won't be spuffy but I could write a spuffy story if you want me to.

* * *

More Sex and the Phone

Buffy woke up the next morning and one thing stuck out in her mind and that was that Spike wanted to kill her. She knew that at that moment in time that she was safe though, for one thing it was daytime and for another Spike didn't have an invite so he was so not coming into her house and she had her Angel. Then Buffy's brain realized that Angel was next to her and had his arms wrapped around her if you could call it that. It was more like Angel's hands roaming her body but still having his arms wrapped around her.

Some part of Buffy loved Angel now more than ever. Since he had changed he was more…. What was it about him now that made her love him even more than she had before? What was it? Whatever it was Buffy didn't know. Buffy was so lost in her thoughts until she felt Angel's hand grab her breast. Buffy gasped at the contact.

"Angel don't do that," Buffy screamed.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it a few seconds ago," Angel said. An argument was about to start and Angel just knew it.

Buffy calmed down a bit before speaking again. "Look Angel I'm sorry can we just not argue?" He agreed. They both knew that Spike would be out looking for her tonight and they would have to prepare for the inevitable fight.

"We should probably get ready for tonight," Buffy said trying even harder to avoid an argument.

"Buffy no, don't do that."

"Do what?" Buffy asked pretending like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't do that Buffy. Don't pretend that you have no idea what I'm talking about and try to avoid me. Buffy I love you."

"And I love you too Angel but…." Angel cut her off there.

"But what Buffy?"

"Angel we never argue let's not try starting now."

Angel calmed down a little. He didn't want to start a fight.

"Look at me Buffy." She did. "I love you okay. I don't want us to start a stupid argument that we'll regret later, just don't try and avoid me."

"I'm sorry," she quietly mumbled.

"Don't be sorry," he murmured just before grabbing her and kissing her softly. What started as a kiss turned into more. Buffy who had just gotten out of the bed was pulled back under the covers.

"Angel no," Buffy moaned. They pulled apart.

"Buffy?" Angel whispered.

'Angel we have to prepare for tonight and I mean that for real. We have to kill Spike and Dru," Buffy's words were spoken gently, but were spoken with meaning. Angel knew she was right and didn't argue.

All it took was a few seconds and they were back to kissing and groping. Deep inside Buffy's mind she knew that they needed to prepare for tonight, but another part told her that it was another 8 hours until sunset. The part that said 8 hours until the sun set won and she let her mind wander further. Buffy's mind went straight to thoughts of Angel and Angel thoughts were not good right now. Angel's lips were trailing down her neck and that along with thoughts of Angel doing other things was not good.

"Angel no," she whimpered lamely.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asked. Suddenly an idea came to Buffy and a wicked grin made its way to her face. Angel noticed her look and wondered what she could possibly be thinking. Then she whispered something into his ear and then they both ran out of the room. Over the next 2 hours the only sound that could be heard was that of the water running in the shower.

Later

Angel and Buffy had gotten out of the shower almost a half hour ago and were now fully dressed. Angel was now sitting upstairs on the edge of Buffy's bed waiting for her to get off the phone with Giles.

Downstairs

"Giles Angel came over here last night running after Spike came to his apartment. Spike said he wanted to kill me isn't that a good enough reason to get out there and slay."

"Buffy are you saying you are actually taking your calling seriously and you're going to patrol?"

"Giles, Spike could hurt someone and if he does it'll be my fault. Angel and I are going to go patrolling tonight as soon as the sun sets."

"I don't trust you two patrolling together Buffy. The last time you were 'patrolling' I found the two of you 'making out' as you call it."

"Giles that was once, and that was like 3 months ago. And no matter what you say we're going to go out."

"Buffy just promise me that some actual slaying will get done."

"Promise Giles. I'll come see you tomorrow morning okay. You just promise me you won't leave your house until Spike is gone."

"Okay I promise mommy."

Giles didn't hear anything on the other line but Buffy's laughter.

"I'm sorry," Buffy managed between a fit of giggles. "I had no idea Giles that you of all people could be funny."

Giles started laughing on the other line. Both slayer and watcher laughed their asses off. Buffy listening to the sound of her watcher laughing his heart out, while Giles listened to the sound of his slayer giggling like a little girl. For Buffy it was like hearing her father laugh after years of sadness or horror and for Giles it was like hearing the sound of his young daughter giggle at something incredibly stupid.

Then as both hung up the phone each had made a promise to the other Angel came down the stairs asking Buffy what was so funny. Buffy answered saying it was just one of those things.

Tell me what you think PLEASE oh and what kind of music do you guys like? Just kinda wondering if anyone shares similar musical tastes LOL


	5. We did Patrol

Let me say thanks to everyone for their awesome reviewing krissy, tina7610813, lora, Angel sumoritos, Moonjava, and Aisling – Siobhan.

Buffy and Angel searched through the cemetery. So far Spike hadn't been seen lurking around. After searching nine of Sunnydale's twelve cemeteries and finding no sign of Spike Buffy laid her head against Angel's shoulder.

"Can we go?" Buffy asked Angel's coat.

"Yeah come on we'll go."

"Thank god cause there has been like no vamps tonight and I'm board and tired of walking." Angel understood where she was coming from and he picked her up.

"Here I'll carry you if you don't wanna walk." Buffy started to giggle. Angel carried Buffy back to the house. When he realized that Buffy had the key he reached into her pocket and grabbed it. Angel also realized as he opened the door that Buffy was fast asleep on his shoulder. Angel unlocked the door and carried his girlfriend up the stairs.

He gently placed her on the bed and pulled off her shoes. Buffy was still fast asleep when he pulled the covers up around her. She'd have to sleep in her clothes tonight.

"Angel," Buffy whispered.

"What is it Buffy?"

"Can you get my pajamas?"

"Sure Buffy." Angel went and grabbed Buffy's pajamas out of the drawer and brought them over to her.

"Here you go Buffy."

Angel lifted her tiny arms up and pulled her shirt off. He was about to put her pajama shirt on, but she wanted him to take her bra off too, so he undid the clasp of her bra and then put her pajama shirt on. Angel unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down and slid her into her pink pajama pants.

"Thank you Angel," she whispered before falling right back to sleep.

Angel grabbed his pajamas and put them on before sliding into bed next to his sleeping girlfriend. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist. And the pair were both asleep not to be awoken until the morning.

The next morning Buffy woke up snuggled into Angel's chest. 'Is he asleep?' Buffy thought. Angel let out a tiny groan proving to Buffy that he was in fact awake.

"Hey."

"Morning Buffy," Angel murmured in his half asleep voice.

"You sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just seemed like you were uncomfortable, that's all."

"Oh. What time is it?" Buffy turned to look at the clock. It read 10:34.

"10:34. what time did we get back last night?"

"It was 12:30 I think."

"I'm gonna go call Giles ok."

"Okay."

"Hello," Giles said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Giles, Buffy said in greeting.

"How did patrol go last night?"

"Angel and I searched all but three cemeteries and there was no sign of Spike. I can't tell you anything else. I mean a few fledglings but nothing else."

"Did you just wake up?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, I fell asleep on Angel's shoulder on the way back home."

"How long were you two out last night?" Giles spoke with concern.

"Angel said 12:30."

"Buffy you really shouldn't be out that late you need to sleep."

"God you sound like my mother, Giles."

"I don't mean to 'sound like your mother' but if Spike is in town as you say he is things are going to be very dangerous and you'll have a lot of work to do."

"We'll go out again tonight okay Giles."

"You two were actually patrolling right?" Giles asked. Buffy's brain knew that they had in fact patrolled and not made with the smoochies anytime during the patrol because they had spent the better part of the day in bed together but Giles didn't wanna hear about that. Why am I thinking so much?

"Yes we actually patrolled."

"Okay. That's a good thing. Look Buffy I really have to go," Giles moaned the last part into the phone as Jenny came and nibbled at his earlobe.

"Oh so it isn't okay for Angel and I to make out while patrolling but its okay for you to have sex anytime you want?" Buffy stated in an outraged tone.

"Buffy."

"Aright. Bye Giles." Both hung up the phone.

Buffy walked up the stairs and back into Angel's arms.

"What was all that about?" Angel asked.

"Giles yells at me for the time he found us making out instead of patrolling and I call him to tell him about the patrol and I find that he is having sex with his girlfriend. And old people aren't supposed to have sex cause EW."

"Calm down Buffy," Angel whispered.

"Okay," Buffy murmured as Angel started kissing her neck.

"God Angel, want more!" Buffy moaned.

"Shhh," Angel whispered, his voice tickling her ear.

Angel lifted her arms above her head and slid her shirt off, then came her pajama pants and finally her panties. Buffy slowly started to remove Angel's clothes. The pair silently slipped under the covers and made love.

* * *

That really did take forever but finally I wrote more

PLEASE REVIEW it makes me update faster


	6. Killing Spike and Having Sex

Thanks to everyone who reviewed before and sorry it took me so long to finish this story upand that the ending sux

Buffy cuddled into Angel's cool body. He kept her warm though. Buffy was awake and asleep. Angel did that to her. He made her mind a pile of mush. She opened her eyes to look at the clock. It was 6:47. Crap it was dark out and she was supposed to be looking for Spike. She shook Angel awake.

"What?" Angel moaned.

"We have to patrol and find Spike," Buffy answered. "Now get dressed!"

They were dressed five minutes later and juggling themselves out the door. It didn't take long to find Spike. He was stumbling around half drunk. Both Buffy and Angel ran at him with large weapons. Spike punched out at them but failed miserably and hit the air. God this wasn't even a challenge. Spike was so drunk. Angel pulled a stake out of his coat and aimed it at Spike's heart while Buffy took her large, sharp, and pointy weapon at Spike's head. The stake went through his heart and the whatever it was sliced off his head.

"Okay that was too easy," Buffy said.

"I know," Angel said in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Buffy asked him.

"I know, you die," a vampire said as ten vamps surrounded them.

Angel stood there in shock as Buffy took her weapon and sliced every last one of the vampires' head's off in a single swing.

"That wasn't even fun," Buffy said with a pouty look on her face. Her blood was pounding inside of her screaming for action. She had a rush. She had her eye set on Angel and he noticed. There was a gleam in her eyes. She jumped on him and he fell to the ground with her on top of him.

"What do we do now?" Angel asked innocently.

Buffy pretended to think about it as she rubbed herself into Angel.

"Well I could always take you home and we could do 'stuff' maybe that'll work," Buffy said seductively while rubbing her body against him.

"Or I could take you home," Angel said as he lifted her up off of him.

Angel threw her over his shoulder and carried her home. When they got there Angel opened the door and carried Buffy upstairs. He placed Buffy down on the bed and started undressing her. When they were both naked the phone started ringing. Buffy was kissing Angel and that meant no answering the phone. The answering machine picked up and Buffy heard Giles voice and immediately picked up the phone.

"Giles," Buffy said as she picked up the phone.

"I knew you wouldn't be patrolling," Giles said angrily.

As soon as she heard what Giles had said she placed the phone down without even turning it off and started to kiss Angel again. Giles started screaming when Buffy hadn't said anything.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers, I'm gonna kill you if you don't pick this phone up now!" Giles screamed.

"Giles, I'm a little busy right now," Buffy said as she picked the phone up. "Feel free to call back in a few hours," and with that Buffy hung the phone up and started kissing Angel again. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Angel started kissing down her neck.

"I love you," Angel murmured into her neck.

"I love you too," Buffy moaned.

In the next 3 hours Giles called at least 20 times and every time he screamed into the answering machine at Buffy, but she was a little busy with Angel. She figured that since they had killed Spike they could have uninterrupted sex. It was a fair trade.

Now Buffy was lying on Angel's chest panting for breath. The phone started ringing again and Buffy answered.

"Yes Giles," Buffy said as she answered the phone.

"Buffy, why would Mr. Giles be calling?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Um Over due library book," Buffy said quickly.

"I was just checking in on you, and my flight is delayed due to the weather."

"Everything is fine here mom."

"Okay Buffy I'll let you get some sleep. Bye."

"Bye mom."

Just after Buffy hung up the phone it started ringing again.

"Hello," Buffy said.

"Buffy Anne Summers!" Giles shouted in anger.

"Giles, we killed Spike. We went out before you called."

"Buffy, why did you hang up on me then?" Giles asked.

"I hung up on you because as soon as I answered the phone you started screaming at me, we were just coming in when you called."

"You killed Spike?" Giles asked.

"Yeah it was kinda easy. He was really drunk started punching the air."

"Okay, that's good."

"Now do you mind? Angel and I wanna get some sleep," Buffy said with a little anger.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Giles," Buffy said before hanging up.

Buffy cuddled back into Angel.

"Are you okay Buffy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." They were both silent for the next few minutes.

"You know I'm not tired," Buffy said.

"You want more?" Angel asked.

"Maybe," Buffy murmured suggestively.

Angel jumped on top of her. They were soon kissing. Soon the hours had gone by and they were both spent.

"I love you."

"I love you too Buffy."

"Is it always gonna be like this?" Buffy asked.

"Yes it'll always be like this always, or until we both die."

"I like that," Buffy said. "And I love you."

"And I love you," Angel said.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
